creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Cirque de la peur
Teil 1 – Farce Leon war nervös. Er wusste selbst nicht genau warum, immerhin saß er in der Zuschauertribüne und nicht in der Manege. Doch dies war sein allererster Besuch in einem Zirkus und seit sein Vater ihm vor zwei Wochen versprach hier her, zum Cirque de la peur, zu kommen freute er sich auf diesen Tag. Der elf Jährige hatte die Angewohnheit sich mit Süßigkeiten und anderen Knabbereien vollzustopfen wenn er nervös war. Sein Vater war dementsprechend froh, dass sein Sohn ein relativ sportlicher Junge war und sich um ein Paar Süßigkeiten keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte. Deshalb erkannte er auch sofort, die Vorfreude seines Sohnes, als dieser sich eine Hand voll gesalzenem Popcorn nach der nächsten in den Mund warf und dieses mit Sprite runter spülte, und er wusste auch was als nächstes kommen musste. Deshalb stand er auch bloß seufzend auf als sein Sohn sich an ihm vorbei drückte um auf Toilette zu gehen. Er wusste auch, dass Leon seiner Neugier nachgehen und er danach noch ein wenig herum streunern würde, also ermahnte er seinen Sohn beim Signal des Beginns der Show wieder auf seinem Platz zu sitzen und sich nicht zu weit zu entfernen. „Ist klar, Paps!“, rief Leon im Gehen, hörte seinem Vater aber kaum noch zu, dazu musste er einfach viel zu sehr pinkeln. Nachdem Leon sich ausgiebig entleert hatte, beschloss Leon sich ein wenig genauer umzusehen. Dazu wollte er sich zunächst einen Überblick über das Gelände verschaffen und lief einmal zügig um das Zirkuszelt. Bei den Garderobenwägen im hinteren Bereich des Geländes hielt er inne. Hier roch es seltsam, nach Eisen und ein wenig faulig. Es war nur ein flüchtiger und dezenter Geruch gewesen und dazu noch ein windiger, frischer Frühlingstag. Einer der Sorte an dem der Wind den farbigen Duft der sprießenden Knospe, der Leben in Hülle und Fülle verspricht, direkt durch die Nase spült. Doch dieser Geruch deutete auf keinster Weise auf Leben hin. Doch obwohl diese modrige Geruch so schwach und unbeständig war, war er doch lähmend intensiv. Leon sah sich um, schnüffelte ein wenig um die Herkunft dieses fremden und unerklärlich betäubenden Geruchs zu ermitteln. Eh er sich versah lag seine Hand auf der Klinke der Tür einer der Wägen. Er drückte die Klinke runter, drückte die Tür, zog daran, rüttelte an der Klinke, stemmte sich in blankem Verlangen mit seinem Gewicht gegen die Tür. Verschlossen. Leon wusste es, doch zog und drückte er dennoch verzweifelt an dieser Tür, den Tränen nah, so stark war sein Drang zu erfahren woher der Geruch stammte. Er wollte gerade anfangen wie ein Berserker an der Tür zu hämmern und zu kratzen als der Wind sich, nur für einen Moment, nicht mal ein Lidschlag, drehte und den begehrt widerlichen Geruch stärker denn je in sein Gesicht blies. Erst jetzt bemerkte Leon, dass er im Schatten eines Mannes stand, wirbelte herum und sah sich einem hageren, hochgewachsenen Mann gegenüber stehen, der eine solche Gleichgültigkeit im Gesicht trug, wie sie sich Leon noch nicht einmal hätte vorstellen können. „Du gehörst nicht hier her.“, flüsterte der Mann leise und doch stark, es klang als sei es sein letzter und erster Atemzug. Er sprach mit einer solch kalten Stimme, dass Leon von nur einem kurzen Satz Kopfschmerzen bekam. Tatsächlich, dachte Leon, fühlte es sich an als habe er ein Eis zu schnell runtergeschlungen. Als der Wind erneut drehte, gerieten Leons Gefühle ins Wanken, dann in Panik und schließlich ins Chaos. Er wollte weinen und lachen, sich niederwerfen und flüchten. Kreischen, Jammern, Fluchen, Schluchzen, Brüllen, Wispern, Wimmern und sogar Lobpreisung und Liebkosungen verstopften ihm Mund und Hals beinahe bis zum Ersticken. Er wechselte zwischen Hyperventilation und Atemnot, zwischen Verehrung und Furcht. Gefühle, die Leon noch gar nicht kannte, stiegen in ihm hoch: Liebe, Hass, Abscheu und Erregung. Leon war sich sicher, würde dieses Geschöpf – in Leons Augen war dies alles nur kein Mensch – noch ein Wort sagen, so würde er jegliche Farbe verlieren und weißhaarig, oder sogar kahl zurück bleiben. Und wäre es ein Satz, er würde sterben. Er würde noch im Stehen sterben und verhärten, als Mahnmal für Andere. Doch der Mann stand nur da und blickte den Jungen nur an bevor er etwas viel schrecklicheres tat als zu sprechen. Er streckte die Hand aus, die Leon viel mehr an eine Klaue erinnerte, um nach ihm zu greifen. Unwillkürlich wich Leon zurück und stieß mit dem Rücken an die Tür des Wagens. Leon wusste es waren nur wenige Augenblicke bis dieses Etwas seinen Arm umklammert hatte, doch kam es ihm vor als würde sich der Mann in Zeitlupe bewegen. Als sich die Finger des Mannes um den schlanken Arm des Jungen schlängelten durchfuhr Leons Arm ein eisiger Schmerz, als bestünde die Hand des Ungeheuers, das da vor ihm stand aus der Kälte des Weltalls selbst. Die Finger des Monsters schnürten dem restlichen Arm des Jungen das Blut ab und im nächsten zog dieser Schmerz blitzartig in Kopf, Brust und Magen. Er wollte sich übergeben, er wollte flüchten, er wollte sich ihm hingeben, er wollte ihm dienen. Schlagartig wurde Leon grob von der Tür weggerissen und der Mann verschwand hinter der Tür. Ein Paar Sekunden lang starrte der immer noch benommene Junge auf die Tür. War sie nicht verschlossen gewesen? War wirklich eine Garderobe dahinter? Oder doch etwas gänzlich anderes? Sein Blick fiel auf ein Schild, das an der Tür hing. „Stuart...“ flüsterte Leon, bevor er sich schließlich, nach einiger Zeit der Erholung, zu seinem Vater rannte. Außer Atem kam Leon bei seinem Vater an, doch noch bevor er genug Luft hatte um seinem Vater von der Begegnung mit Stuart zu erzählen, ertönte das Signal zum Beginn der Show. Nach der Eröffnung durch den Direktor des Zirkus, einigen kleineren Tierdressuren, etwa mit Ziegen, Hunden und Schweinen, Artisten auf Pferden und Zebras und Dompteuren mit Tigern und Bären hatte Leon den Schrecken vergessen und fieberte nun mit den Trapez-Artisten mit. Mit jedem Sprung und jedem geprobten Fall stieß Leon einen stummen Schrei hervor. Als die beiden Artisten endlich wieder auf festen Boden standen war Leon völlig erschöpft und sackte auf seinem Platz zusammen, was seinem Vater die Gelegenheit gab seinen Arm um seine Schultern zu legen. Es folgten ein atemberaubender Messerwerfer, dessen Show die Nerven anspannte und ein Zauberer der viele Witze machte und ein paar Lacher erntete. Leon ahnte, dass dies bloß zum Auflockern war, als Auftakt für die wahre Komik. Er sollte dafür sorgen, dass die Leute bei dem kommenden Clown freier lachten, denn falls Leon irgendetwas über den Zirkus wusste, dann, dass Clowns die wahren Könige der Manege waren. Sie brachten den Menschen all das, weswegen sie in den Zirkus gingen. Sie unterhielten, brachten zum Lachen, zum weinen, zum Nachdenken. Leon konnte auch nicht begreifen wieso sich so viele Menschen vor Clowns fürchteten. Er hatte sie schon immer gemocht und so war seine Vorfreude dementsprechend groß als der Direktor den Clown aller Clowns ankündigte. Er sprach kurz von der Geschichte dieses Clowns, seit Geburt an stumm verbracht er seine Jugend mit dem Jonglieren, besonders dem Diabolo, was ihm auch sehr schnell seinen Künstlernamen brachte: Stuart, il Diabolo. Leon erschauderte. Stuart. Konnte das denn möglich sein? Er wusste doch gar nicht ob der große Mann wirklich Stuart war, schließlich hätte es auch Stuarts Assistent sein können oder ein Bühnenarbeiter. Der Mann konnte nicht Stuart gewesen sein, er hatte gesprochen und der Clown sollte stumm sein. Er konnte nicht Stuart sein! Er war es. Leon erkannte ihn sofort als er jonglierend auf die Bühne tappte. Auch die Schminke konnte die Bösartigkeit nicht verdecken, dachte Leon. Ja, Diabolo war ein passender Name für diesen Teufel in Menschengestalt. Er wollte entweder fliehen oder diesen Teufel töten. Er begriff nicht weshalb niemand das Ungetüm unter der weißen Schminke erkannte, im Gegenteil, sie lachten ausgiebig. Er bat seinen Vater nach Hause zu gehen, doch zu seinem Entsetzen schenkte dieser ihm keinerlei Beachtung, ein überaus ungewohntes Verhalten. Sein Blick lag leer und wie in Trance auf dem Clown und er lachte. Er lachte so laut und hemmungslos wie es Leon noch nie erlebt hatte. Alle lachten, dabei waren die Possen die Diabolo zum Besten gab nicht annähernd so witzig wie die des Zauberers. Und das Lachen wurde immer frenetischer, beinahe manisch. Mit einem Mal hielt Diabolo inne, für Leon schien es als bliebe die Zeit stehen. Kein Lachen mehr, keine Bewegung mehr. Leon sah sich um und dachte sich wie grotesk die Menschen um ihn herum wirkten. Wie gefroren, mit blanken Wahn auf ihren Mienen, Leon hörte nur dumpf ihr schwerfälliges Atmen, als stünden sie keuchend in einem anderen Raum. Diabolo stand still in der Mitte der Manege und ließ langsam seinen Blick schweifen. Diabolos Züge, ja sein gesamtes Erscheinungsbild hatte sich drastisch geändert. Den Händen waren nun tatsächlich Klauen gewichen. Die Augenlider fehlten, die Augen weit aufgerissen, aus der weißen Schminke war nun aschfahle, leicht gräuliche Haut geworden und die rote Clownsnase hatte einen braunen Ton angenommen und sah aus wie eine faulige Frucht. In blankem Erschaudern konnte Leon nun beobachten wie dem Clown die Zähne ausfielen, die Ohren weg schimmelten und aus seinem Anzug nun ein ledriges Gewebe geworden war, welches Leon gänzlich unbekannt war. Er hätte schwören können, dass es mit Diabolos Haut verschmolzen war. Da wo eben noch sein Mund gewesen war, öffnete sich nun ein tiefer Schlund in dem, in mehreren Reihen, rasiermesserscharfe haifischartige Zähne ohne erkennbare Ordnung wuchsen. Leon kämpfte den Drang sich in diesen Schlund zu werfen nieder. Anders als ein Mädchen, das ein paar Reihen vor ihm saß und das Leon vom Sehen her kannte. Sie war etwas zwei oder drei Jahre jünger als er, ging auf die selbe Grundschule wie er und Leon wusste, dass sie Marie hieß. Sie drängte sich an den steinernen Leuten die neben ihr saßen vorbei und stürzte in Richtung Manege, in Richtung Diabolo, in Richtung ihres Unterganges. Einen halben Meter vor Diabolo blieb das Mädchen stehen und die beiden starrten einander an, scheinbar eine Ewigkeit. Leon wollte Warnungen schreien, doch musste einsehen, dass er dazu nicht in der Lage sein würde. Er wollte nicht, dass Marie etwas zustößt und doch war er dankbar als der Clown endlich nach langer Zeit des auf die Folter Spannens, blitzartig die unzähligen Zähne in den Nacken des Mädchens jagte. Leon konnte deutlich die lachende Fratze des Mädchens erkennen. Sie litt furchtbare Qualen und war sogar gezwungen darüber zu lachen. Es musste der furchtbarste und gleichzeitig angenehmste Tod sein den es gab. Er hörte ihre Schulter mit einem lauten knacken brechen, das Blut aus der Wunde blubbern und die Muskeln reißen als der Clown ein Stück ihres Fleisches aus der Kleinen riss. Ein Schwall Blut rann ihr über das Kinn als sie es lachend und gurgelnd aus dem Mund spie. Mit einer schnellen Zuckung des Armes packte der Teufel sie am Hals und hob sie hoch genug um ihr nun mit den Zähnen die Bauchdecke aufzureißen und ihre Eingeweide zu verschlingen. Leon ertrug es nicht länger und wandte seinen Blick von diesem Akt der Grausamkeit ab. Er hört Knacken und Reißen, Schmatzen und Schlingen, Blubbern und Spritzen, Gurgeln und Lachen. Ein von Wahn, Wollust und Qual verzerrtes Lachen, zu dem ein so junges Mädchen noch nicht möglich sein sollte. Diabolo machte es möglich. Auch sein Geruchssinn lieferte ein Bild des Geschehens. Den unbekannten Geruch den Leon bereits von Diabolo kannte bemerkte der Junge erst jetzt. Er war stark genug um ihn zu schmecken und nun erkannte er worum es sich handelte: Blut. Es schmeckte in seinem Mund wie wenn er sich prügelte und Blut im Mund hatte. Jetzt schmeckte er nicht sein eigenes Blut, er schmeckte das Blut des Mädchens in seinem Mund, als endlich ein dumpfes Geräusch zu erkennen gab, dass das Fressen nun vorbei war. Leon wollte es nicht, doch musste er einen Blick wagen. Er musste die Gefahr im Auge behalten und doch wünschte er sich er hätte nicht hingesehen. Von dem Mädchen war nicht mehr viel zu erkennen. Sie lag als eine nicht zu beschreibende blutige Masse vor dem Clown, welcher ein Arm oder ein Bein in der Klaue hielt. Leon konnte es einfach nicht mehr genau unterscheiden. Allerdings deutete ein blutiges Blubbern auf ihren Mund ihn und darauf, dass das was Diabolo hielt ein Bein war. Das Blubbern. Leon war sich sicher sie lachte noch immer. Dieses blutige Gräuel lachte noch! Nun wandte sich der Clown ab und schliff das Mädchen, nun mehr Brei aus Knochen, Blut, Gedärmen und Fleisch als ein menschliches Wesen, hinter sich her und Leon war überzeugt, dass er sie in seinem Wagen lagern würde, daher auch der Geruch bei den Garderoben. Sobald Stuart wieder verschwunden war, wurde es um Leon wieder hell. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen wie nachtschwarz es geworden war. Es war als stünde Stuart während seiner „Show“ im Spotlight um geben in schwärzester Finsternis. Als hätte er mit Marie auch alles Licht verschlungen, Leon und sie in eine andere Dimension gerissen um Leon seine eigene abscheuliche Komik zu präsentieren. Eine Privatvorführung für den der es wagte zu schnüffeln. Nun wurde um ihn herum alles wieder hell, lebendig und laut. Jegliche Spuren der Grausamkeit waren zu Leons Entsetzen verschwunden. Das manische Lachen normalisierte sich allmählich und der Zirkusdirektor verabschiedete das Publikum, welches weder das gräuliche Schauspiel bemerkt hatte, noch das Fehlen des Mädchens. Leon bemerkte in seinem Augenwinkel wie Maries Eltern sich erhoben und sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Auto machten. Hatten sie ihre Tochter vergessen? Gingen sie davon aus sie würde ihnen folgen? Hatte Diabolo vielleicht sogar ihre Existenz verschlungen? Warum dann konnte Leon sich an sie erinnern? Leon war sich sicher, es läge an der Berührung Stuarts. Er konnte sie noch immer spüren, als habe ihn seine Hand, seine Klaue noch immer im Griff. Während Leon über all dies nachdachte, stand er blass im Zuschauerrang bis sein Vater ihn schließlich aus den Gedanken riss. "Der Clown war großartig, oder?" fragte sein Vater mit einem Lächeln, das Leon nun grotesk vorkam. "Ja, zum Totlachen." Auf der Rückfahrt spielte Leon den Abend immer und immer wieder in Gedanken durch und er verstand warum Menschen Clowns fürchteten. Man konnte hinter der Schminke ihr wahres Gesicht nicht erkennen, die Schminke versteckte nicht nur ihr Gesicht, sondern auch Gefühle und Absichten. Nur Fassade, nur eine Farce. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod